Red String of Fate
by Happy the Kawaii Exceed
Summary: Everyone in Fairy Tail was destined to meet each other. Their fates were sealed, and together they travel forever until they find out if fairies actually have tails. But, a slight twist to this story. I like the idea of Lucy being a Dragon Slayer/ Celestial Wizard. It's just me, but don't worry I won't make her OP! I just wanna experience the twist of her magic. NaLu!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my fellow Nalu shippers. I'm actually new to FanFiction, so, don't expect too much from me. Anyways, I was actually interested in the idea of Lucy being a Dragon Slayer. I know, I know... That idea is _so_ unoriginal. But, hey, it's fun to write about! So here's my crappy (I think it will be crappy) story of Lucy being a Dragon Slayer. Please give it a try, please! :D **

* * *

_"Caspina, Caspina!" A little girl shouted as she ran throughout the lush green forest. Her feet crunching the dried leaves, blonde hair swaying with the breeze. Her chocolate brown eyes shining in the sunlight that barely managed to pass the trees barriers of leaves. The small tyke huffed and puffed for breath, continuing her search for the someone called, Caspina._

 _"Come out, Caspina! it's not funny anymore!" Hollering the name once more... But no response. Tears pooled the little girls eyes. "C-caspina! Where are you!?" She ran again, looking through every inch of the large forest._

 _Hours and hours of searching, but nothing..._

 _Stopping suddenly of lost hope... The small girl hiccuped and began to cry. "CASPINA! MOMMY!" She fell down and curled up in a ball of mess as streams of hot tears rushed down her porcelain face. With each second her heart throbbed with stinging pain._

 _"P-please... Don't leave me..."_

* * *

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Lucy yelled out with her hand out grabbing nothing but emptiness, her face glistened with sweat and in the silent night you could hear her erratic breathing... listen closely and you could hear her heart... _breaking..._

After minutes of calming herself down she looked at the ground. She was still shaking, but not only from sadness it was because of the night too. Lucy Heartfilia; also known as Lady Lucy Heartfilia daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia who were owners of one of the most richest industries in Fiore was currently cooped up in a small hole of a tree trunk. Her eyes looked up at the twinkling sky.

"I miss you mom... Caspina..." Lucy uttered to herself only. A cold breeze blew in the night, causing her to shiver uncontrollably. Putting her knees to her chest and wrapping her tiny arms around them, trying to get some source of warmness. She closed her eyes in hopes of getting some sleep in these conditions, but the sudden flash of her nightmare kept her from doing so...

 _It was no nightmare... It was a memory that just happened recently._

She frowned, remembering the recent events that occurred a few days ago. It all happened so quick... just like a blink of an eye. Glancing an eye to five keys that were glistening in the moonlight. They were perched on top of her suitcase; that was peeking out of the tree hole since it was a bit large. My eyes watered, again.

"M-mommy..." I whimpered, and was ready to cry another round but a sudden noise caught my attention. It was a twig breaking. Wiping my tears with my woolen sweater, I listened carefully. My ears perked, I caught someone whispering... or at least the people were trying to whisper.

"Oi, Pinky! Move it! I heard it over here." A somewhat high pitched boyish voice harshly whispered.

"What did you call me, Pervert?!" The other voice responded. I felt them get near to my spot and I tensed up. A quick memory of my past played in my mind.

 _"Ne, Caspina?" Lucy asked in a gentle voice._

 _"Yes, Lucy?" A elegant voice responded._

 _"Why do I sometimes feel uh... scared when I see a stranger following me?"_

 _The voice chuckled, "Lucy, my dear. That feeling IS fear... You feel it when you sense danger or feel unsafe."_

 _I looked at the large blue dragon in curiosity. "How do I stop that feeling?"_

 _"Well... if that stranger is still following you. Use your magic to scare him away. There's a reason why I'm teaching you it, and your mother is teaching you Celestial Magic as well. Magic is there to protect you from harm... Don't be afraid to use it if you feel fear. But, don't forget, me and your mother will be here to protect you too." She gave a warm smile._

 _'But they're not here now... But my magic is still here with me! And I feel them in my magic! in my heart!'_

I bared my teeth. My fist slowly being surrounded in water. Once I saw two pairs of legs in front of my hiding spot, I prepared my self to attack.

"Hey, there's a suitcase in here!" One of them said and they bent down to look inside.

 _Big mistake..._

"Water Dragon's Pressure Fist!"

'BOOM!'

"NATSU!"

Fist connected with face and whoever I hit was going to be feeling that for awhile. I quickly grabbed my stuff and made a break for it.

"Hey, wait!" I heard someone yell and footsteps... _Great! they're running after me!_

I shivered, feeling their presence close behind me. Remembering Caspina's words from my memory.

 _"Magic is there to protect you from harm... Don't be afraid to use it if you feel fear."_

I quickly stopped and sidestepped, catching my pursuer in surprise, dropping my things on the ground and cupping my hand in front of my mouth then took a deep breath and...

"WATER DRAGON'S ROAR!" A blast of water shot out of my mouth and was aiming for it's target.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" A ice barrier deflected my attack. While he was busy I was about to break for it again, but something caught my eye. The color pink flashed by.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

I quickly defended. "Water Dragon's Roar!"

Both moves collided and created steam. I was surprised and unable to move.

 _He's a Dragon Slayer too...?_

I quickly shoke my head, grabbing my things and making a run for it.

"Not so fast!" A voice said and grabbed my wrist. I turned to see a black haired kid around my age. He was half naked... My pervert meter went up and I started to tense up.

My fist began forming water once more, ready for another punch, but another hand grabbed it. I looked to my left. There standing was a kid the same age with pink hair?

 _Great, a Pervert and a Weirdo..._

"You have a lot of nerve to punch me in the face!" The pink haired boy said in a angry voice. I whimpered at his menacing look. I'm guessing the other boy heard and he quickly pulled me to his side, causing the pink haired weirdo to let go of my wrist. This caught both me and the kid by surprise.

"Natsu! She was just scared!" He looked at me with understanding. "You were scared weren't you?" My heart was beating rapidly in fear and nervousness.

I slowly nodded, my face covered by my hair.

"I-I'm s-sorry.. You guys were too close and I thought..." A tear slipped down my face. There, I was finally gonna break again.

He frowned and patted my shoulder awkwardly. "Don't cry, please!"

I don't know why but I pulled him into a hug and I sobbed.

 _It was in the heat of the moment!_

Everything that's happened started to take its toll.

He was caught in surprised but returned it. He looked at the boy named Natsu. "See what you do, Idiot!? You make girls so scared they cry!"

Natsu grunted. "How is she the guilty one?! I was the one who got punched by her!"

"Natsu! She was sleeping in tree hole! Who knows what she's been through!" The boy hugging me growled at his friend. I only heard silence, until I felt a poke on my shoulder. I sniffled and look up. "Hey, my name is Gray. What's yours?" He gave me a warm smile.

I wiped my tears and timidly say, "M-my n-name is Lucy..." Realizing I was still in his embrace my cheeks flush pink and I quickly let go. "I'm sorry..." Looking away.

He nervously laughed with tint of pink, scratching the back of his head. "Eh, no problem." He looked at me again. "Nice to meet you, Lucy. As you can see Pinky over there."

"Hey!"

"His name is Natsu." I turn my head and looked at Natsu.

His eyes were burning into mine. "H-hi... I'm sorry for punching you earlier, Natsu..." I shyly walk up to him and inspect his face.

His eyes widened and he tensed. "What are you doing?"

Not saying anything I place a hand on his cheek where a blue bruise from my punch was forming. I concentrated and my hand was surrounded in water.

Natsu was about to pull back but I stopped him. "I'm not going to hurt you, just watch." He listened but kept his guard up.

My water covered hand glowed a bright blue. Gray and Natsu watched with amazement. Once I was done, I let go of his cheek and there was his cheek fully healed. He blinked and touched his cheek.

"It doesn't hurt..."

"Yeah, my magic can heal too, but not as well as the others."

"How are you a Dragon Slayer? Who taught you? Was it Igneel? Where is he?!" I jumped back in fright from his outbursts.

"I- um..."  
"Where is he?!" He stomped towards me and his face got dangerously close. I began to growl.

Gray was about to step in but I quickly headbutted Natsu's forehead.

"Listen here, Pal. I don't know who Igneel is! I lost Caspina! she's the one who taught me!" My eyes watered again.

 _Dang, how many times have I cried tonight?!_

"And how would I know where he is!? You're not the only one who is looking for someone!" I bared my fangs at him. He did the same. A dark aura surrounded us, while Gray just watched with a sweat-drop.

 _I knew I was not going to get along with this guy... Or so I thought._

* * *

 **Gonna end it there. Gomenasai! I promise to update as soon as possible. But, please give some reviews on how it was. I need to know if I need to fix anything. Thank you for reading and have a good: Day, night, afternoon, morning... eh, you get the idea! :D**

 **Cya, guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa! I'm glad you guys liked it so far. Also, no, this isn't Gralu... He's just really friendly. But, I wouldn't mind putting some jealousy in here, but nothing too dramatic. Me and some other writers have been thinking of giving Lucy a Exceed. I don't know if it will ruin it for you guys, so it's on the list to add- if it gets approved. We have its name and design ready; we just need your opinions on it. So without further ado! Let's get this story started!**

 **I forgot to say this in the last chapter. I do not own Fairy Tail! (I cry) It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Me and Natsu (Idiot) stayed away from each other. Sad, really, I was hoping that we could be friends, but no. He just had to strike my nerves! Feeling that I was here for long enough, I was grabbing my things and ready to leave. I soon felt a tap on my shoulder, getting my attention I turned my head to the side to see who tapped me. My eyes landed on Gray, he had a serious face.

"What?" I asked him casually.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked me in the eyes. "You wanna come with us?" He stopped for a moment but continued his question. " I mean... Well, uh- since you were sleeping there..." He pointed to the tree that I was sleeping in from the distance. He looked up in the sky waiting for my answer.

I felt my heart warm up at his kindness. I gave a big smile and giggled loud enough for them to hear. "You don't know how much that offer means to me... Thank you."

He nodded and smiled back.

But a little question bubbled in my head. "If you don't mind me asking. Where are we going?"

"We're going to the guild, Luigi." Natsu answered.

My cheeks puffed up in annoyance, "It's Lucy!" I said dangerously, but that didn't affect him, he merely shrugged.

"Yeah yeah, Lumy."

 _'This guy was just asking for it'_

"It's Lucy! get it right! L-U-C-Y, you pink haired idiot! I bet it's not even your real hair color!I bet you dyed it!" Gray snickered, and Natsu's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"My hair is salmon! and it's my natural hair color!" he retorted.

"Aren't you blessed." I deadpanned with my arms crossed.

Gray couldn't take it no more, he wailed in laughter and (Literally) rolled on the floor.

"S-shut up, Pervert!" The pink haired boy yelled with his face reddening deeper.

Gray pointed at Natsu while clutching his stomach with his other, crying tears of joy. "HAHA!- NATSU- OH MY GOD YOUR FACE!"

After he said that I quickly looked at Natsu's face I placed my hand on my mouth trying to stop my laughs. Natsu, the boy who was being a total jerk to me was red as a tomato with his cheeks puffed out; like when a hamster stuffs its face with food. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I soon joined Gray and began to laugh out loud with him.

Natsu scowled with his blush deepening, (Is that even possible?) but what really got me was that steam was coming our his ears. And I think Gray saw it too, because he laughed even louder and I think he died in the process of it.

And the best thing is that my heart is healing... Slowly but surely. I grinned in happiness. Man, do these guys know how to make me feel happy, even Natsu knows, and I just met them too!

 _'Mom, Caspina...? Is this what that emotion feels like? What was it called again?'_

I shook my head, I'll worry about that later. A quick picture of my mom and Caspina flashed in my mind.

 _'Oh yeah, it's what they gave me... Love.'_

Not that type of love! The caring kind!

"Yo, Lucy, Ice Princess! Are you two gonna hurry up?!" Natsu shouted from a distance carrying my suitcase.

We all looked at each other and in that moment we all shared cheery smiles and ran to the guild... _My new home..._

* * *

"Well, this is it!"

My eyes darted to Natsu and the building. "Wow!" I gasped. The building had a sign, saying 'Fairy Tail'. It wasn't much, but I've heard of this guild, from my mom. Apparently, it's famous for their strong members!

"Natsu, Gray! what are you two brats doing here?! And at this time of night as well!" I turned to the direction the voice came from. I gasped when I saw the owner of the voice, there standing behind us was a very _very_ short old man.

"Sorry, Old man, but we got a new member who would like to join!" In a instant, Natsu was smashed into the ground by a giant hand. I 'eeked' in surprise. And Gray face-palmed.

"Call me 'Old man' again you brat!"

"S-sorry..." He got out before his soul left his body.

"Anyways, back to this 'New member'" He eyed me and grinned. "Hello there, my name is Makarov. I'm the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, and what is your name?"

"My name is Lucy, sir." I gave a small bow to him. I honestly couldn't believe that he was the master. _'Note to self... Don't call him "Old man" or get him mad in general...'_

"My, what good manners! you could teach some of the guild members here a thing or two!" He let out a hearty laugh. "So, Lucy, you wish to join Fairy Tail?"

My eyes brightened with joy. "Yes sir!"

He chuckled, "Well you've came to the right guild." He walked towards the entranced and stopped, his back facing us. "You see, no one knows if fairies have tails... " He turned around and faced me, Gray and a somewhat conscious Natsu. "Whether fairies have tails or not, or whether they even exist, nobody knows for sure. So it's like an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure."

I felt a giddy feeling in my stomach.

Makarov, smiled. "Well, it's a bit late right now, how about we make you an official member tomorrow? That way the whole guild can welcome you."

I nodded my head, I was a bit sad that it had to wait until tomorrow but happy nothing less.

"Wait, Gramps! Can Lucy stay at guild rooms? She doesn't have anywhere to stay." Gray butted in.

 _'Gray's right! I don't have a place to stay! I can't believe I almost forgot!'_

"Sure she can! Come Lucy, I'll lead you to the dorms that we have here at the guild." He said making his way inside."Gray, Natsu! Go home and get rest! You two will explain to me tomorrow on why you were up and out this late!"

"Y-yes master!" They said in unison. I waved goodbye to them and quickly followed Makarov.

"Cya later, Lucy!" Gray shouted and waved back.

"Good night, Luigi!" I stopped for a minute and looked at Natsu. He wore a mischievous grin. I knew he was joking, but that didn't let him off the hook.

"Good night, Pinky" I giggled and he gave a goofy grin, and turned around to walk with Gray.

"Water Dragon's Roar!"

My attack hit him dead on, and he went flying.

"There he goes..." I gave a amused smile as I saw Gray instantly crack up and roll around the ground while laughing his daylights off. Hey, it wasn't even a full powered roar. It was just enough to knock him over... I guess he got surprised and went air born.

"BYE!" I quickly shouted and closed the guild doors and ran after Makarov. I laughed in my head, because I could still hear Natsu yelling and Gray laughing.

"Quite the trickster are we?" Makarov said, as he led me through some hallways.

I laughed nervously and twirled a strand of my hair.

He laughed, "It was a great sneak attack, and you did teach that brat a lesson. Good job!" I gave a timid smile.

We suddenly stopped in front of a brown door. "Alright, here's your room, Lucy."

I walked inside, it wasn't much but who am I to complain! There was a bed and a nightstand, there was another door. I'm guessing that was the bathroom. I slowly placed my suitcase on the bed and gave a 'thank you' to Makarov. He grinned and left, not before saying 'good night'.

I opened my suitcase and started to rummage through the clothes. I slowly started to panic when I couldn't find my keys.

"Where are they?!" I started to toss clothes out of the suitcase in hopes of finding any glints of silver or gold.

My heart was pounding fast. Oh god, here comes the heart attack! My eyes searched the ground.

"No no no no! Where are they!?" My eyes watered, those keys are my life. They're that precious to me!

A sudden knock on my door made stop my search and run for the door. Before I could get to it. It slammed opened and it startled me, I squeaked.

There standing in all of his glory was Natsu, who was currently soaking wet.

"Natsu?! what are you doing here?!" He didn't answer, "Natsu?" Nothing. He just walked inside. I backed up when he came closer.

"Lucy..." He spoke in a creepy tone.

 _'Pervert Alert, Pervert Alert! Danger, Danger!'_ ranged in my mind.

"Y-yes?" _'I'm gonna die aren't I?'_

He inched closer to my face and I swear I was about faint.

 _'He was too close for comfort! Just punch him, Lucy! Kick him where the sun don't shine! Give him a Lucy Kick!'_

"You..."

I tried to push my self further to the wall.

"Forgot your keys!" My eyes immediately opened. There dangling from his hand were my keys. A wave of relief washed over me.

 _'False alarm!'_

"You found them! Thank you thank you thank you, Natsu!" I gave him a big hug and squeezed him.

"Lucy!... I-I... C-can't ... BREATHE!" I laughed and let him go.

"S-sorry." I shied away from him with a tint of pink on my cheeks. "I was just so happy that you found them!" He handed me the keys with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are they so important?"

I stopped and looked at the keys in my hand, they jingled and glistened in the light the room provided, my face fell. A single tear slid down my face.

Natsu's eyes widened. "I-It's okay! you don't have to tell me! Um, goodnight, Lucy! Cya tomorrow!" Giving a quick hug and running out the room he left. I wiped my eye and giggled.

"Goodnight... Natsu." I gave a small smile and closed the door. After a few minutes the room was cleaned up and I slowly climbed into the bed with a small blue colored dragon plushy, and my Celestial keys. I hugged them tightly and slowly drifted off to sleep. _'Maybe he wasn't that bad'_

Natsu walked out of the guild, he turned his head back to look at it, "Goodnight, Lucy..." He whispered with a blush on his face.

* * *

 **Cut! We're gonna end it right there! Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to review your opinions on this story, it helps, really. Anyways, we finally got some NaLu in here... Well, there was always NaLu in this story it was just faint.**

 **Hope you liked it so far, i'll probably update tomorrow. but for now, cya later. There's a chocolate bar with my name on it! :3**

 **Oh, and don't forget to message or say it in the reviews if Lucy should get a Exceed. Bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! It's gonna be a bit longer this time! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (I still cri!)**

* * *

 _"Lucy!" A voice echoed in the darkness. "Lucy!"_

 _My head perked up, "Mom?!" I looked for any sign of her, but it was too dark, I couldn't see my own hands._

 _I strained my eyes, I saw movement somehow, It was faint, but I could see someone walking towards me. "Mom?" Reaching out a hand at the figure._

 _My heart stopped, the figure grew twice the size it was before. I trembled_ _in fright. It's emotionless neon-colored eyes starring at me. I strained my eyes on it's outline... My breath hitched and eyes widened._

 _"C-caspina...?" The dragon let out a high pitched roar, her roar sounded as if she was in pain, sorrow and angry. I covered my ears, tears streamed down my face. I've never heard her like this before._

 _"Stop! Caspina! Please... Stop... I don't like seeing you like this!" The darkness slowly faded away along with Caspina, and I blinked and suddenly found my self in a horrible place..._

 _The sky was red, smoke and fire everywhere. I breathed in the air, I choked. Coughing up the smoke and ash, I suddenly heard Caspina's roar once more. I jerked my head up in the sky. My heart stopped, I gasped._

 _Caspina and three other dragons were battling a black colored one._

 _I watched a red dragon tackle the black dragon in the air and spout fire in their close distance. The black dragon roared, and harshly clawed the red dragon away._

 _I whimpered, hearing its cries of pain._

 _Immediately_ _after the red dragon was swatted away a metallic scaled dragon rammed into the black dragon's side. The black one growled and bit into the neck of metal dragon!_

 _It roared in pain, and then the black dragon powered up a breath and struck it in the neck/wound._

 _I watched in horror as it crashed onto the ground from the sky. The metal dragon quivered and shook in its attempts to get up, but failed. I saw the large wound on its neck, pulsing and spurting out blood. I was about to run towards it in hopes of healing it, but three_ _loud roars of anguish and rage stopped me. I looked up seeing Caspina and the other two dragons snarl with fury in their eyes, in a instant three powerful blast of: Fire, Water and... Wind?! aligned and blasted the black dragon dead on._

 _I mentally cheered, and continued my run towards the fallen dragon with my palms glowing blue. I glanced back to the current fight and my eyes widened, the smoke cleared slowly and in the smoke, red glowing eyes and blue swirls pulsing were seen._

 _A roar so loud rang in my ears. The roar even cleared the smoke, and there flying looking barely beaten was the black dragon, it's symbols of swirls on its body glowed blue. I continued to run towards my destination, but I could still hear the others fighting behind me._

 _Once I got close to the metal dragon who was laying in its crater breathing heavily._

 _"Don't worry! I'll heal your wounds!" But it seemed as it didn't hear me. I guessed it was from the battle that was going on in the sky._

 _I ran in front of its face and yelled. "You're gonna be OK! I'll heal you! but what's going on? Why are guys fighting that black dragon?!" I asked. The metal dragon just continued to pant and struggle to get up. I tilted my head in confusion as to why it wasn't answering when I was standing in front of its face._

 _I tried to climb its neck to heal its wound, but my hand went through it! I gasped in shock and took a few steps back. "W-what's going on?!"_

 _I then heard a thud behind me, I turned and my jaw dropped. There standing in front of me was a white and feathery dragon._

 _"Metalicana... You're going to be fine," She spoke in a caring and soothing tone._

 _The Dragon known as Metalicana chuckled in a rough and gravelly voice. "Grandeeney... Acnologia is too much for us... And we outnumber him!"_

 _Grandeeney shook her head, "Don't say such things, Metalicana!" She walked towards him, Completely phasing through me! And placed her claw on his neck/wound._

 _He winced as pain coursed through him but instantly relaxed as Grandeeney healed him._

 _"Remember, we have Igneel and Caspina with us. Do not forget that we have our children and their friends helping us take him down,"_

 _Metalicana grunted, "We are weak... Our half-dead state severely weakened us... Including Igneel and Caspina!"_

 _"Igneel?! That was the dragon Natsu was asking me about!" My eyes strayed from them and towards the battling red dragon. He inhaled deeply and spewed flames at Acnologia. Caspina fired her own attack, helping Igneel out._

 _"I have faith in our children, If we fail..." My head snapped back to the dragons talking._

 _"Grandeeney-"_

 _a screech boomed, I looked up in the sky along with the Metalicana and Grandeeney._

 _I stiffly stood there with my eyes wide. My heart shattered._

 _Caspina and Igneel were both torn apart and fell from the sky._

 _Pain, Shock, Sadness, Grief, everything overwhelmed me at the same time. Tears rushed down my face, **"CASPINA!"** I cried and ran, pain and anger coursed through me. **"CASPINA!"** I shouted again. Suddenly the black dragon, Acnologia landed in front of me and snarled, I caught a glint of amusement in its eyes._

 _I snarled at him, hatred burning inside of me,"Water Dragon's Roar!" I yelled out, but nothing happened. "My magic?! Why isn't it working?!"_

 _Acnologia powered up an attack, I tried to move but I couldn't, I was stuck in place. I looked at the fallen bodies of Caspina and Igneel. I saw Natsu and... Myself?! Crying and hugging them as their final moments on this world were slowly running out._

 _I sobbed, and fell to the ground looking at the scene unfolding in front of me._

 _Then Caspina looked at my direction and gave a gentle smile... I swore I heard her say 'Goodbye, Lucy'_

 _I screamed in agony and Acnologia fired his attack and everything went white._

 _"Lucy..."_

 _I heard my name, but I continued to sob._

 _"Lucy!"_

 _I suddenly felt the place shake._

 _"LUCY!"_

* * *

My eyes snapped open, I slowly got up and rubbed my head. "What-" I felt warm arms pull me into a embrace.

"Lucy!" I looked up seeing... Natsu? Hugging me for dear life. Honestly, I really needed this... It's not easy witnessing the death of a beloved dying in front of you... Even if it was 'just a dream'.

"Lucy! why were you crying!?" I didn't answer just stayed silent. The nightmare, everything replayed in my mind. My eyes glistened, I took deep breaths to calm my self.

 _'It was just dream, It was just a dream'_ I repeated my mantra in my head.

Natsu released me from his hug and looked at me worriedly.

 _'Since when did he start being so nice to me?'_

Not that I mind, it's just weird how me and him were at each others throats yesterday and now we're all best buds. Although, it's kinda nice seeing him all worried for me, it's actually kinda cute.

My eyes widened and I mentally kicked my self.

 _'No! Bad Lucy!'_

"Lucy? What's wrong?" He eyed me up and down. I felt uncomfortably as he continued to look at me.

"N-nothing... Just a bad dream, that's all."

"Just a bad dream, huh? It looks like you just saw a ghost!"

 _'Do I really look that scared?'_

I sighed and got out of bed. "I'm fine, Natsu, really." I gave a smile of assurance.

He continued to eye at me, obviously not taking the bait. "You're bad at lying, Loopy."

I glared, "It's Lucy..." I walked towards my suitcase and grabbed a fresh set of clothes.

"Yeah yeah, you're still bad at lying. I know you're not OK." I sighed, I did not want to talk about my nightmare right now. Today was the day I became an official Fairy Tail member, and I'm doing that in a sour mood.

"Natsu just drop it. I need to get ready today."

He grunted, and gave in. "Fine, but you're gonna have to tell me later."

"Fine, just let me get ready. I really want to meet everyone!" He was about to protest but I shoved him out my room.

"I'm still gonna wait for you!" He yelled outside of my door.

"Alright." I chuckled. Natsu can sure be stubborn.

* * *

 ***A couple of minutes later***

* * *

Finishing, I walked and surely there stood Natsu with Gray waiting with him. "Hi, Gray!"

He smiled, "Hey, Lucy!"

Natsu grunted, and walked ahead of us. "How come he gets a 'hi' and I don't?"

I was about to speak, but Gray spoke up first. "Because you're and Idiot, Flame brain!"

"Shut up, Ice Princess!"

"Squinty Eyes!"

"Ice Popsical!"

"Fiery Mouth Eater!"

"Pervert!"

"Dumb Pyro!"

"Snowflake!"

"Flame Breath!"

"Perverted Popsical!"

"Idiot!"

"Dummy!"

"Pinky!"

"Droopy Eyes!"

"Butt Face!"

"Freezer Burn!"

I sweat-dropped and chuckled. They both looked around my room for any ideas of new insults.

"Lamp Head!"

"Basket Case!"

"Ugly Sheets!"

"Dragon Boy!"

"DRAGON! WHERE!?" Natsu instantly looked around the room.

"There is no dragon you idiot!"

"Yeah?! Well you ran out insults and were looking around the room!"

"You were too!"

They began to argue again, I sighed and walked to my bed and picked up the blue dragon plushy. "I think this was what Gray saw, Natsu." I spoke interrupting their heated argument.

I showed him the dragon. His face shining. "Cool dragon! Can I have it, Lucy!?" I didn't have to think twice, I instantly snatched the plush out his hands and slapped his head.

"No!" I hugged the plushy in a tight hug.

He rubbed his head and whined, "Why not?!"

Gray felt the tension, "Natsu..." He warned.

"What?! I was asking if I can have it! So, Luigi, why can't I have it?!"

"Because Caspina gave it to me!" Everyone stayed silent.

Natsu face etched with guilt and he looked at his scarf, "Oh, sorry, Luce..."

I patted his shoulder and gave a small smile, "It's OK, you didn't know. Now, let's go! I wanna finally join Fairy Tail!"

I ran out the halls leaving them behind.

Gray sweat-dropped, "Does she even know where she's going?"

"Yep!"

Gray looked at Natsu questionably, "How do you know that?"

"Pervert, you forget that Dragon Slayers have a great nose and great hearing." He stated proudly.

"Eh, whatever, Pinky, let's go catch up with her." He stated and ran after Lucy.

"Not if I get there first, Ice Princess!" He raced, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

* * *

 ***In the Guild Hall***

* * *

I slowed down once I saw the familiar Guild Hall. It was crowded with different guild members, My heart raced in nervousness.

"Don't worry, Lucy. You can do this." I whispered to my self, I was about to walk out.

"Lucy watch out!" I heard Gray and Natsu shout, I turned my head and...

 _ **'CRASH!'**_

We flew in the middle of the hall. Me, Natsu and Gray had swirls in our eyes.

"Ow..." We said in unison.

My sensitive ears picked up murmurs and whispers.

"Who's that?"

"Is she OK?"

"Help the poor girl out!"

"Those idiots..."

"She's pretty!"

"Aw, look how cute they look together!"

"I guess she's a new member."

I groaned, and tried getting up, but these two idiots were on top of me sprawled out. "Get off of me!"

No response. I felt so embarrassed as the whole guild had their eyes on me. I growled, I seriously did not have a good first impression.

Feeling annoyed and wanting to live under rock forever, I did what my instincts told me to do... _Time to take out the trash... in this case the idiots!_

I scrambled out from under them, and glared. _'I don't care if everyone is watching! These two just costed me my chance!'_

"WATER DRAGON"S ROAR!"

"We're sorry!" Gray and Natsu cried as they flew towards the bar.

I puffed my cheeks, but everyone was still looking at me, and it was silent...

"Um, hehe... Hey?" I was greeted by more silence, my head lowered in disappointment.

Then cheers broke out. "What?" I raised an eye brow.

"She's so strong!"

"Nice job, kid!"

"I thought only Erza can scare them!?"

"You sure showed those two idiots!"

"I'm liking this new member already."

"Can't wait to duel her!"

"Wow, she uses the same magic as Natsu!"

"So she was raised by a dragon too?"

"I guess so."

"I don't care, she sure showed those two morons."

My jaw dropped. Who knew beating up Natsu and Gray could give a good impression! I blushed at the compliments thrown my way.

"Listen up you brats!"

The whole guild, turned to Makarov. He was standing up stairs on a railing.

"This is our new member, Lucy! Treat her as one of our own! As a family and friend. That's the Fairy Tail way!" He raised his right hand and pointed to the sky.

Soon everyone cheered loudly and did the same. "WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL, LUCY!" They all greeted happily.

I smiled, feeling my heart flutter and warm up.

Natsu and Gray both made their way to me and grinned. I gave a cheery grin back.

Makarov, walked towards me with a wood rubber in his hands.

"Where would you like your Guild Mark?"

I raised a hand on my mouth and thought.

 _'On my shoulder? Nah, then nobody will see it as much... Chest is out of the question. Not my back either... and definitely not my thighs! er...'_

I looked at my right hand and pointed out my index finger... My eyes brightened.

"On my right hand!"

"And what color?"

 _'Blue? Red? Black? Hm, no... Something that represents me...'_

I smiled at Makarov, "Pink, please."

He nodded and stamped my hand with the wooden rubber. He then took it off and with a 'pop' sound I found myself looking at the Fairy Tail mark.

I beamed in joy.

Everyone cheered loudly. And I raised my right hand and pointed to the air. The cheers grew louder and everyone once again did the same.

And I instantly knew... I was going to love it here... In Fairy Tail...

* * *

 **So, how was it? I think it was great! I can't wait to write the rest!**

 **Also, I just noticed that the color pink means: The color pink is the color of universal love of oneself and of other. Pink represents friendship, affection, harmony, inner peace, and approachability. Pink is the official color for little girls and represents sugar and spice and everything nice. Pink is the sweet side of red.**

 **Which totally fits Lucy! That's why I did not go with the plan of changing her mark to blue. It fits her too well, and I really like where it is currently.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time~! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomenasai! For the late update! D: I have school and it's kinda hard to keep up with my work and schoolwork! I know this excuse has been used so much by other authors, but it's the truth! Anyways, here's the fourth chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Soon after my joining of Fairy Tail, I was greeted by all the guild members... Let's just say they were all special in their own ways. I already knew about Gray's stripping habits, but dang! Were these guys really _really_ different than average people.

The first members that greeted themselves were Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna, they were the Strauss Siblings. Mirajane was um... a bit violent... and scary, She like her siblings had white hair, and she was a rebel too, always seemed to pick fights with the guild, especially Erza. Elfman was the opposite from his oldest sister. He was timid, and emotional. Lisanna was the sweetest girl I've ever met, she was actually the most normal out of the whole guild. They mentioned that they used the same magic but different types of it. It was called Transformation Magic.

Then came Erza.

Erza had scarlet red hair (Which was really pretty in my opinion) and wore armor, she was the mysterious one out of the bunch, honestly. Gray told me that she just appeared at the guild bruised up and joined. She was silent about her past, but on some occasions Gray said that he'd see her cry. I tried to ask why, but Gray just shrugged. But Erza still greeted me formally, with a smile. I actually heard some of the whispers when me, Natsu and Gray crash landed in the middle of the guild. Saying that they thought "Erza was the only that could scare Natsu and Gray" getting pretty curious of the subject, I was going to ask Natsu, until he and Gray started a fight and accidentally knocked someones strawberry cake over, and I immediately found out why...

Apparently that cake belonged to Erza and In a instant both Gray and Natsu were beaten to a pulp and unconscious with a very pissed off Erza dusting her hands. She said that she used Requip Magic: The Knight.

I made a quick note to myself to not mess with Erza... or her cake...

Levy then came to me after. She was a very petite girl with cerulean blue hair, she used Script Magic and get this, she loved to read! Me and her hit it off quickly. We had a lot in common to our hobbies all the way to our taste in books. she asked about my magic which I told her about. Her eyes went wide with amazement, since I told her I used two types of magic. One being, Dragon Slayer and the other being Celestial Spirit Magic. Then Jet and Droy butted in and kept blabbing about their magic which was Plant and Highspeed. They seemed to be around Levy a lot and constantly gushed about her, Levy said that they were all childhood friends, but the way they acted towards her didn't just say that they liked her a "Friend". It was pretty cute, They both had a crush on her. After Levy, Jet and Droy introduced themselves.

Cana came and she shook my hand giving a happy smile addressing herself. She had dark brown hair, her magic was Magic Cards and Fortune Telling. We talked about her magic and she offered to read my fortune, I quickly shook my head in excitment. She read my fortune, she raised and eyebrow in confusion. I eyed her questionably. According to her cards they said that "A golden egg of opportunity will fall into your lap this month." I was confused and so was Cana. I thought hard about it and was snapped out of the process of it when Natsu barged in and asked Cana for his fortune and she did just that.

Once she was done shuffling her cards, she read Natsu's fortune."Natsu, your fortune is... Stop searching forever, happiness is just next to you." He stiffened and I did too. Since I was next to him... I quickly stepped to Cana's side and laughed nervously. She snickered, and I glared. Natsu just hummed in deep thought and walked away. Cana was about to speak, but Macao and Wakaba quickly interjected what she was about to say. Cana just huffed in annoyance and walked away.

They were really nice... Except that they were pretty perverted. Wakaba had chestnut colored hair and used Smoke Magic, he was partnered with Macao who had dark blue hair and was equally perverted as Wakaba. He used Purple Flare Magic. While they were talking my eyes wandered to a lonely blonde haired boy leaning on one of the guilds pillars, he seemed to be separating himself from everyone else. Wakaba and Macao saw who I was looking at and smirked.

"So you have you eye on, Laxus don't ya?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Hm, not bad, Lucy." Macao added.

I stammered and quickly denied of any such feelings. "N-no! I was just wondering why he was standing alone like that!"

Macao and Wakaba both sighed catching my attention. Macao rubbed the back of his head, "Laxus has been like that ever since his fight with Makarov."

Wakaba nodded. "Yeah, apparently the old geezer kicked Laxus' father out of the guild."

"Oh..." I glanced back at Laxus. He didn't seem to acknowledge anyone.

"Oh, and just leave him alone. He doesn't like to interact with guild much."

"Also he's the master's grandson, bye!" Macao and Wakaba walked off to the bar.

My mouth dropped. _'Laxus was Makarov's grandson!?'_ My little moment of shocked stopped by a friendly voice.

"Pardon Miss Lucy, but could you please stay still for a minute?"

I turned around. I saw a slim man with red hair painting on a canvas with a easel holding it in place. His eyes squinted and he looked at my face. I faced him and stood still.

"Thank you, now show me one of your best smiles. I need to capture the moment."

I nodded my head. I tried to give a smile but they just didn't feel right. The man noticed too. I sighed angrily.

"Try to imagine a happy memory or something that makes you happy."

"Alright." I closed my eyes and remembered all the happy memories that happened in my life. Such as being with my mom and Caspina, to the moment I joined Fairy Tail and met everyone. A picture of Natsu grinning at me flashed along those memories. I felt my face get warm and my lips tug upwards. The man hummed in delight, finally capturing my smile.

"Thank you, Lucy. Oh, pardon me, my name is Reedus. I use Pict Magic, and I love to draw. Here look at this." He showed me his painting of me and the whole guild smiling with our right hands raised in the air. I felt warm and fuzzy inside. Looking at it... it was "Beautiful..."

He chuckled, "Thank you."

I beamed and hugged him, "I love it! Thank you for painting it! Now I can see the painting and treasure the moment forever!"

He smiled and went on with painting another. I watched him for a good couple of minutes. I realized that I still had my blue dragon plush the whole time. I gave it a tight squeeze. The dragon toy was made out of dragon scales. They glittered in the light. Hugging it gave me so much comfort and I felt safe with it. My eyes drifted away from Reedus and I looked around the celebrating guild. Everything was so happy and cheerful. Cana, Levy, Jet and Droy sat at a nearby table. They chatted about something involving who was the strongest in the guild. I then glanced at Natsu and Gray. Gray was just relaxing on a stool with his shirt off. Natsu was sitting a couple of stools away. He seemed to be thinking hard(Most likely about the fortune), he had a content smile on his face.

I blushed. I don't why! But I did. I shook my head. _'Why am I thinking of him like that?! Stop Lucy! Bad! I can not like him in that way!'_

I unconsciously made my way towards the two. They seem to notice and perked their heads in my direction.

Gray sat straight up, "What's up, Lucy?" He looked at me, with a friendly smile. I shuffled my feet, and thought if I should ask my question.

"Gray... You use Ice Magic... Right?" He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, Ice-Make Magic." I nodded and looked at Natsu. He shifted in his stool and blinked at me. "And you use Dragon Slaying Magic... Fire to be more specific..."

"Erm... Yeah."

I 'hmed' in deep thought. They gave a quizzical look at me.

"What wrong, Luce?" Natsu said slowly with a hint of worry. Gray eyed the scene in silence.

I got out of my trance at the one word that left his mouth, "Luce?"

Pink painted his cheeks, and he laughed. "Y-yeah, it's your new nickname. I called you it earlier..."

I blinked, and a it hit me. _'He's right, he called me Luce when he was apologizing. Luce, huh? I like it, pretty cute. GAH! STAHP IT!'_

I slapped my forehead, and I earned some questionable gazes from the two boys.

"You alright there?"

"Uh, yeah! I'm fine Gray!" I waved it off.

He shrugged and sighed, leaning back and relaxing. "What was with the question about me and Natsu's magic?"

"Oh! Sorry! I was just curious." Not entirely true.

"Liar." Gray said with a teasing smirk.

"I am not!" My cheeks puffed out.

"You're really bad at lying, Luce!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

I grunted and crossed my arms. Natsu laughed and Gray snickered in amusement.

"Now spill it Lucy, what is the real reason you asked about our magic?"

I stammered under Gray's intense stare. "I was-uh... um... Wondering if you two wanted to do...a " I muttered the last part softly.

Gray leaned in, "What?"

Natsu on the other hand heard it loud and clear. "She said if we wanted to do a job with her, Snowflake!"

"I knew that, Flame Fart!"

They both growled and headbutted each other. Fierce auras surrounding them.

"Like i'll ever go on a job with _you!_ "

"Right back at ya, Pervert!"

"Sorry,Lucy but I'll pass if this dumb pyro is going!"

"I'd rather die than go with this big dumb popsical!"

I sighed. _'Time to bring out the big guns...'_

Gray and Natsu continued to throw insults at each other and were about to brawl, but a little sniffle caught their attention. They jerked their heads to the sound and saw Lucy sniffing with tears pooling her big brown eyes.

"You guys hate me don't you?!" She sniffled and put her tiny hands over her eyes, 'crying.' To make it better, Lucy wore a somewhat giant fluffy sweater and her dragon plush was in between her inner arm. Literally making her look like a two year old, well, she was seven. Every one in the guild went silent and saw the little girl crying while the two boys panicked. Erza came stomping at the two enraged, and surprisingly so did Mirajane. The two She-devils began to punish the two for making Lucy cry.

Saying 'How dare you! Making a new member cry on her first day too!' 'I actually agree with the red bimbo! You two numb-skulls are going to get it!'

They cried and begged Lucy to stop crying. "Lucy! We'll go! We were just joking! Right N-natsu!?"

"YES! WE WOULD NEVER HATE YOU!" Erza grabbed Natsu's scarf and began to drag him away, "AH-SAVE US!"

Gray was clawing the ground, squirming in attempt to get away from Mirajane's grip.

The whole guild sweat-dropped, and gave their condolences of their soon to be dead guild members.

Lucy smirked in her hands. And quickly wiped her tears. "OK! Then let's go! Sorry Erza and Mirajane! They apologized and I forgive them!" She beamed and cute smile at them. They simply nodded, dropped the boys and walked off.

Lucy bent down to their faces and giggled, "What are you two waiting for? Let's go do a job!" She cheered and skipped to her room.

Natsu and Gray groaned on the floor.

"Did we just get tricked?"

"Yep, we sure did, Ice Princess."

"That little devil..."

Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

 **Done! For now! :)**

 **I saw some of the reviews! Don't worry, Lucy's Exceed will be coming into the story _soon~!_ Oh, and the later chapters WILL be more happy, since, Lucy has just recently recovered from a loss or two... You'll find out later! It's a secret!;}**

 **And yes, your other questions about her history will be answered as well as the other guilds! And as a heads up, there's going to be some jealousy. Not with just Gray and Natsu, but guess who? Lisanna and Natsu as well! xD woot! But I do not bash on any characters from Fairy Tail and make them out of their character, ya know? Like how some make Lisanna a complete bitch? Yeah, that's not my cup of tea... Mostly it isn't. xD**

 **But thanks for reading! And I'll see you later! Bye-bye! Love yew! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah! I'm so sorry! This took forever since I kinda felt lazy on writing and when I actually felt on writing the power went out for a couple of hours! But, now that I finally updated I hope you spare me from your wrath. I didn't mean to make you wait so long, gomenasai!**

* * *

Lucy, Natsu and Gray were standing at the Request Bored, scavenging for any 'good' jobs.

Gray silently scanned the board. His eyes glancing from flyer to flyer. He sighed, and loosened his grip on his backpack. Turning towards his other two companions, who were busy doing the same thing.

"Lucy?" Lucy looked at him with cheery smile. Giving him a notion to ask his question. "How did you know we had jobs?" It was weird, right? Usually new recruits don't know about them, especially a seven year old. Well not that he wasn't the same age, but, come on! Even he didn't know about quest jobs! And he was sure that Lucy wasn't in a guild before.

The blonde haired girl just continued to smile, and went back to looking at the bored. "Isn't it obvious?" She glanced at Gray.

He just shook his head, "Uh, not really."

Natsu raised and eyebrow. Lucy on the other hand picked a flyer and handed it to him for his opinion on it. The pink headed Dragon Slayer grinned and ran off to show the master. She giggled and turned to Gray.

"Well, I figured a guild needed to somehow pay rent. So, I pretty much guessed that they had jobs for their members. Also the members somehow have to get money too..."

Gray's jaw dropped. "SO YOU BASICALLY JUST GUESSED?" Lucy just scratched her chin and laughed nervously.

"Yeah." Saying as it was nothing. Gray sweat-dropped.

"Alright, guys! Gramps said we can do this job!" Gray snatched the flyer out the hyper boys' hand. "Hey!" Natsu shouted. Gray ignored him and read the flyer.

"Help find a missing pet for 8,000 jewel. Last known location in the East Forest." Lucy and Natsu nodded their head.

"And you know what else could be at the East Forest?" Gray shook his head, and gave a questionable face at Natsu.

He raised his fist in the air. "There might be dragons!"

Gray fell down anime style, and Lucy just sighed. She thought for a moment.

"You know... Natsu may actually be right. There could be dragons in an area like that."

The half naked boy just stood there shocked. "You can't be serious, right?"

The blonde just shook her head. "No, it can be a possibility. I'm not saying there is one, but there _could_ be one."

Natsu's eyes sparkled. He instantly dashed out of the guild; leaving a trail of dust. "Igneel, here I come!" were his faint words in the distance.

Lucy face etched with pity, watching the boy run out like a maniac. "Although the possibility of finding our dragons in the East Forest is really slim..."

Gray placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't go gloomy on me, Lucy. Come on! Let's go do our job!" She chuckled, picking up her back pack and securing her keys on her belt, she nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" She quickly dragged Gray out the door and ran after Natsu.

"S-SLOW DOWN!" The boy cried out, literally being lifted as he was pulled.

The blonde ignored him and smirked. "No way! Natsu is already beating us!" She sped up her pace. Not wanting to lose to the pink haired boy.

* * *

 _ **And then! :3**_

* * *

The trio were standing at a small house that was just outside of the entrance of the forest. Lucy and Natsu were slightly panting from their run. Gray on the other hand was just a bit scared from their great stamina. He rubbed his wrist that Lucy previously was gripping; he winced at the red mark of her hand that was imprinted there. Despite the girls efforts of apologizing he still somewhat feared her strength.

 **(A/N: Poor Gray! Well, Dragon Slayers do have enhanced abilities than normal.)**

Lucy walked up the steps of the house and knocked on the door; despite Natsu's idea of just barging in. She quickly silenced him with a smack at the head. Causing Gray to snicker and Natsu to be irritated with the boy, in which leading the events of a fight. The owner of the house opened his door to see a full blown out fight of three children, apparently some time along the fight Lucy was pulled in.

Lucy sensing the presence of another person quickly looked up and saw the man and a small girl hiding behind his leg. She quickly let go of her hold on Natsu's hair and untangled her legs off of Gray's neck. and dusted her self off, composing her self as if nothing happened. "Excuse me, we are here for your request of a missing pet."

The man chuckled. "Yes, I sent that request because of our dog has escaped somehow." He looked down at his leg, and pushed the girl that was there gently. Leading her in front of the children. "My name is Drew and this is my daughter, Katy." He greeted politely. Katy just shied away from them.

Drew just smiled, "Sorry, she's just shy with strangers."

Lucy just nodded in complete understanding. "No problem, Drew. But, anyways, how does your dog look like, and how many days has it been? Or was it recently?"

To Lucy's surprise Katy answered her. "Cookie is black and white. She's small with a long body. She has a red collar! Please find her! I miss her so much, she's been gone since yesterday." The girl cried out, quickly running inside and coming out with a picture of a small dog.

Lucy looked at the picture along with Gray and Natsu. They nodded and handed it back to the sniffling girl. Lucy eyes saddened. The thought that Katy cared for her dog like a sister deeply tugged at her heart strings. Lucy walked up to the three year old and hugged her, patting her back in a soothing matter. "Don't worry, we'll find Cookie, I promise." Katy just nodded, and sniffled.

Releasing their embrace Lucy turned to Katy's dad. "Do you have a toy or anything with Cookie's scent?"

Drew questioned the girl at her request, but nodded and disappeared into the house and coming out with a purple blanket. Handing it to Lucy.

"That's Cookie's favorite blanket that I made for her." Lucy studied the soft fabric in her hands. It was really soft.

"Wow, this is really soft!" Natsu exclaimed, while touching the blanket. The girl blushed at the compliment. "T-thank you."

"If I may ask. Why do you need this blanket? I don't see that you guys have a tracking dog or some kind of animal, or do you?"

Gray stepped up, "No, we don't have a tracking animal." Drew face fell for a second. "But we do have these two." He pointed to the two Dragon Slayers who were busy admiring the soft blanket, praising it as if it was some sort of god.

"What?!" Drew and Katy shouted flabbergasted.

"Yeah, these two have a great noses for smells, they're basically dogs." Gray said casually.

Drew shook his head. "Really? What magic is it that they use?"

"It's not their magic, I guess it's the effect of it. They're Dragon Slayer, and they take on some characteristics of a dragon."

"WHAT!?" The two shouted in unison.

Gray had his ears covered, he turned away and looked at his other two companions. He face-palmed. Lucy and Natsu were now snuggling with the blanket. gushing on how soft it is and that it feels like a cloud, even though they don't know how a cloud actually feels.

"Natsu, Lucy! Sniff the blanket and let's find their dog!" Gray was getting impatient with everyone. They nodded, getting serious and doing as told.

Lucy took the blanket and sniffed it first, inhaling the scent. "Hm, there are many scents on this blanket..." Lucy murmured and passed it to Natsu.

He stuffed his face in the blanket, and inhaled. "Yeah, there's a lot... But don't worry if we find any familiar ones on this blanket in the forest then it's your dog."

Drew just nodded slowly and Katy smiled. "your magic is so cool!"

Gray just huffed, "Hey, my magic is just as cool than theirs..." He said silently to himself.

Natsu perked up, he sniffed the air. "I smell..." His nose twitched, "Jerky... and... Roses?"

Lucy shrugged and sniffed the air. She caught the same scent as Natsu it did smell like jerky and roses. "That's a weird combination."

"That's Cookie's smell! She loves jerky and I shower her with rose scented shampoo!" Katy shouted happily.

The trio nodded and ran off in to the forest with Lucy and Natsu leading the way.

"We'll be back with Cookie!" Gray called out.

Katy just waved with Drew, watching the them disappear into the forest.

* * *

Gray had a hard time keeping up. Well, not really, he could keep up if he wanted to, but they were like monsters! They easily ran past bushes and tree branches with ease. Each time getting slapped by a branch that they pulled back and released.

"Guys!? Are we getting closer!?" Gray called out brushing dirt, leaves, etc, off of himself.

"Yeah! We're getting close." Lucy replied, "I think Cookie ran into that cave." the blonde pointed to a small cave up ahead.

Gray nodded. He glanced at Lucy, but noticed a certain idiot was not with them. He looked around the area, but no sign of him.

"Um, Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Natsu?"

Lucy eyes widened, she looked around. "Uh..."

Gray groaned, "great now we lost him! That stupid idiot..."

Lucy giggled, she sat down on the ground criss crossed. Her brown eyes scanning the area. Gray sat down beside her, he let out a huff of air in annoyance of their situation.

"Don't you smell Natsu nearby?"

Lucy stayed silent, standing up and walking towards the cave. She briefly turned around to Gray and motioned him to follow her.

making their way inside the dark cave; Lucy kept leading the way, going deeper in.

"Lucy...?" Gray called his blonde friend with uneasiness in his voice, Lucy hasn't said a word, and it really weirded him out. Luckily for him, Lucy just shushed him which was still a reaction, and put him at ease. The young ice wizard was curious on what the girl was doing. She did say the dog was 'supposedly' in here, but did she not worry for Natsu? The dump pyro always gets himself into trouble and is a natural destruction maker. Just thinking of Natsu's antics made Gray chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked directly, not turning her head, instead just leading them even more deeper into the cave. In which it started to get pitch black.

Gray placed his hands in his pockets, "Nothing really."

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

Gray shrugged, "I guess if you say imagining you and Natsu in a hotdog suit dancing, nothing, then yeah." Surprisingly Lucy didn't hit him, but laughed.

She shook her head with a smile, "What goes on in that head of your, Gray?" Gray chuckled.

"I should ask the same question." Lucy gave a playful punch on his shoulder.

Gray rubbed his shoulder and laughed. "Anyways, are we in this cave for the dog?"

"Yeah, Cookie's scent led to two different directions. One leading in here and the other leading somewhere deep in the forest. Natsu went for the second one, according to his scent trail." Lucy crossed her arms and had a tick on her head, a frown etched her face. "But he could've told us before he left! Instead of just running off like an- an..."

"idiot?"

"No... More like a complete and total dumbass!" Lucy cursed, and Gray's eyes widened; he was never expecting that word to leave her mouth. He took caution to stay a good couple of feet away from the fuming girl.

"I swear when I get my hands on him... I'm gonna-" Gray expecting more inappropriate words trying to crawl their way out her mouth, he quickly muffled her by placing a hand on her mouth.

Lucy instantly protested and squirmed in his grasp. "Hway! Wet me gwoh!" She said between his hand.

"if you be quiet and stop cursing like a sailor, potty mouth."

"Sworry!"

Gray released her from his grip. Lucy wiped off excess saliva from her mouth. Gray did the same wiping his hand on his shorts. "Are we getting close? Can you smell the dog?"

Lucy inhaled, her lips tugging into a victorious grin. "Yep! Cookie is definitely in here!"

"Looks like flame brain picked the wrong path! Sucker!"

They gave each other a high-five, and took careful steps in the cave. Lucy having keen hearing heard a distant bark.

"I hear Cookie! Come on!"

Gray nodded and ran after the girl. Gaining some ground he started to hear the barks. The duo started to call the dogs name in hopes of it coming to them.

"I don't see-" Gray was cut off when a black blur tackled him, he landed on his back and made a 'oof' sound. The sound of panting, giggling and jingles rang in his ears. His face was also being attacked with a tongue. He opened his eyes to see the missing dog licking his face. Cookie's dog tags jingled in her movements, and Lucy stood there giggling, obviously enjoying the scene. He sat up and grabbed the hyper dog. The little dog whined in protest but got comfortable in Gray's arms.

"Looks like someone liiiikes you~!" Lucy teased Gray as he stood up with the snuggling dog.

"Yeah yeah, let's just go find Natsu and finish our job." He quickly stated and began to walk out the cave. Lucy followed close behind. Gray looked down at the dog who was wagging her tail, enjoying the view from his arms. Gray smiled and snuggled the dog with a weird face. **(A/N: like when he hugged Frosch in the manga.)**

Lucy watched and she snickered silently. When he wanted to, Gray can be a big softy.

Once they got out of the cave they began to search for Natsu. Lucy led them to a area with a giant tree and a rock. They inspected and saw the tree having a dent in it with two drawings of Erza and Gray's heads with angry faces.

"Was this Natsu?" Lucy asked while looking at poorly drawn faces.

Gray grunted. "Yeah, he hates me and Erza..." Lucy turned to the boy and audited an eyebrow.

"Why would he hate you and Erza?" Lucy did not believe that the pink haired boy hated anyone at the guild. It's just not Natsu. She looked at Gray who shrugged and looked at the drawings that were stuck on the tree. His body tensed up. Lucy put her hand on his shoulder. She knew Gray and Natsu didn't get along, but probably seeing this made Gray saddened, hurt? I bet I would be hurt if someone from my guild punched a drawing of my face. But there could be an explanation behind this. The drawings look old...

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called out for them. They turned around and were greeted by a grinning Natsu who was carrying a large egg in his arms. I frowned at Natsu, feeling that he should explain himself for his recklessness and for these drawings with punches indented in them. I quickly stomped my way to him, Gray perked up and tried to drag me back but couldn't reach me in time. He just sighed and petted Cookie.

"Oh, you guys found the dog! Great! Look what I found- Lucy? Why are you-" My hand connected with his face. His face turned to the other direction. Everything seemed to stop. Cookie hid her face underneath her paws, Gray closed his eyes and winced at the sound of the hit and I couldn't see Natsu's reaction.

After a few more moments Natsu looked at me with rage in his eyes, I didn't flinch I gave my own deadly look. "What was-"

"Natsu Dragneel! Explain yourself this instant!" Lucy yelled so loudly a flock of nearby birds flew away in terror. Natsu instantly shank at the wrath of Lucy's anger. You know when she yells out your full name... You're screwed...

Being as stubborn as he was Natsu lashed out, "Explain what!?" He growled menacingly. Lucy pointed at the tree.

"Why are those drawings of Gray and Erza punched in?! And why did you run off without letting us know?!"

Natsu eyes burned with fury, he gently put down the egg and clenched his fist, "Why should I tell you?!"

Lucy growled and tapped her foot on the ground, arms crossed on her chest, and a dark aura surrounding her, you could actually say she was beyond pissed. Natsu grabbed the large egg and stormed passed Lucy and Gray. Lucy huffed and walked back to the house, Gray trailing close behind.

Reaching the house Lucy collected herself ad regained some happiness from the sweet moment of Katy and Cookie's reunion. They received their reward and were greatly thanked by the family. Gray seemed to be saddened of letting the dog go, he seemed to have gotten attached to cute little fur ball, but a job was a job. The silent trio reached the guild and parted ways. Tension formed around them, specifically Natsu and Lucy. And the guild seemed to notice.

Mirajane gave a smirk and walked towards Natsu. "Whatcha got there pinky?" Mira eyed the large egg in the boy's arms.

Natsu reluctantly responded, "it's a dragons egg."

* * *

 **That is it for now, I'll try to update sooner! But, thank you other wise for giving my story a chance, I really appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! here's the sixth chapter? Eh, I forgot, lol. But, who cares! Because most of you don't read this, so, let's just get to the god damn story!**

* * *

 _"It's a dragons egg."_

* * *

The whole guild fell silent for a few seconds. Lucy gaped, she eyed the egg in his arms.

 _'No, it can't be one!'_

Mirajane shook her head and chuckled. Her smirk never leaving her face. She slapped Natsu on the back, causing him to stumble forward losing his grasp on the egg; quickly hugging the egg back into his embrace. He scowled at the white haired girl.

Mira just cackled, and swiped the egg from the pink haired boy's arms, "Do you really expect me to believe that this egg is a dragons egg?!" She slapped her knee with her free hand, and continued to laugh. "Wow, you must have hit your head hard there, Natsu!"

Natsu fumed and snatched the 'dragon egg' from the she-devil. He looked at the entire guild, they were eyeing him. All the staring was making him uncomfortable; he switched his gaze to a certain gaping blonde. Her brown eyes wide and her mouth opened and closed, just like a fish. He continued to watch her expression on the news.

"It's not a dragons egg." Lucy said in a serious tone, her eyes having no emotion in them. Her words surprised the majority of the guild members. Natsu frowned at her response, his temper slowly rising in her stubbornness and disagreement.

He held the egg out and pointed to the weird 'claw' like designs on the shell. "Yes it is! These look like dragon prints!" He desperately tried to gain some sort of agreement from Lucy only, and he didn't know why. He just wanted her to accept his guesses without doubting them. To his disappointment, Lucy just sighed and walked out of the guild. Not bothering to look at anyone. A slight pang of guilt was felt in his heart; the pink haired boy felt like it was his fault for some reason, but why?

Shaking his head, he rushed towards Makarov. The guilds' master was currently sitting on the bars' table with a mug in his hands. "Hey, gramps! Look what I found!" Natsu raised the egg over his head, and grinned cheerfully.

Makarov sipped his mug and peeked an eye at the object in the boys hands. "Where'd you find that?" He asked the boy with a curious expression.

"At the East Forest... It um... Fell on my head when I was uh..."

"Let me guess. When you were beating me and Erza's 'faces' in." Gray replied sternly. Erza perked up at his comment and walked over.

"What does Gray mean, _Natsu..._ " The red head hissed his name, like it was venom.

Natsu gulped and chuckled nervously. Erza was very capable of killing him, and he still wanted to live for another couple of years. He mentally cursed Gray for being responsible of his 'possible' death. He didn't notice how much time passed by when he saw Erza twitch in growing anger. He was actually leaning towards the idea of lying, but that would make matters worse. Because somewhere deep down, he knew that Gray would just call him out as a liar, and that would make his situation worse. He finally braced himself for any outcome; sighing he closed his eyes.

"What Gray means is that I have two drawings of your faces on trees and I occasionally punch them because you both annoy me... sometimes..." He bowed his head to her in a sorry manner. As much as he hated this, which was severely ruining his pride. He knew this was the choice. He then faced Erza and gave her an apologetic face, "I'm sorry, Erza."

The armored girl gave a nod in approval with a faint smile appearing on her lips. "Thank you for apologizing, Natsu. But you must not do it again. _or else..._ " Natsu shivered at the last part. "But, i'm not finished." He raised an eyebrow. "You must apologize to Gray, and Lucy." Erza crossed her arms, giving a firm stance.

The Fire Dragon Slayer growled. He could apologize to Lucy easily, but why Ice Princess!? Groaning he walked towards a smirking Gray. The urge to punch him in the face was tempting, but Erza was watching. Stopping a few feet away from the Pervert. Natsu clenched his fist and gave a fake smile. "I'm sorry, Gray."

Gray leaned in and cupped his hand around his ear, "Sorry, I didn't hear ya." Now Natsu really wanted to punch him. He was teasing him! How dare he! Natsu was raising his free fist, ready to pounce. Even if he was carrying a delicate egg. _**(Baka... =.=)**_

" _Natsu..._ " A menacingly tone called his name, and Natsu stopped before making his biggest mistake yet. He straightened himself, "I'm sorry, Gray!" He said through gritted teeth. Gray hummed happily; feeling as he won a race.

Makarov just enjoyed the entertainment that was being provided for him. He softly chuckled to himself and took another sip from his mug. Erza nodded and walked towards the bar to enjoy her strawberry cake.

"Heh, thanks Flame Brains, but i'm not really hurt about your little 'punching bags.' Lucy is disappointed in you, so, she deserves your apology more than I do, but I do admit it was pretty funny watching your face." He gave a amusing expression, obviously enjoying this moment.

Natsu growled, "Yeah yeah, you damn Snowflake! I'll apologize to Lucy when she apologizes to me!" Gray 'tched' in disapproval. This riled Natsu even further.

"You're an Idiot. She'a upset at you for practically ditching us in the mission to go beat up drawings of your fellow guild members' faces! And then you bring up that this" He pointed at the blue and white egg, "Is a dragons egg! You do realize that she doesn't want to be constantly reminded of hers! But nooo you just have to open your big mouth and state that anything will lead to Igneel or some sort of dragon!" Gray pinched the bridge of his nose, "Maybe there's a reason why he left!-"

" **SHUT UP!** " Natsu's voice boomed through out the building. He panted, his eyes narrowed. One could say the Natsu Dragneel was pretty pissed, and he was. But no matter what. He didn't fight Gray... No, he just stormed out while clutching his egg. Gray sighed, he was surprised that the he didn't punch him or something. The guild just went back to their business. Yes, they were worried, _**(Well most of them. xD)**_ but they knew their fight will be resolved sooner or later.

* * *

Lucy just took a calm walk around Magnolia. Her hair swaying with the gentle cool breeze. She was in deep thought. Passing by some passerby's and residents of the city, she couldn't help but gaze at a certain pair of people. Her brown eyes studied the couple's actions. A woman and a man were gripping a small hand in each of theirs and were swinging a small child, each having a happy smile on their faces. Brief memories flashed in her mind, she quickly shook her head, and frowned; and continued to walk past them. She did not want to be reminded of any tragedies in her life, especially now. Turning a corner she spotted a playground full of children around her age. She covered her eyes at the sight of the kids playing around, with their parents playing with them or smiling on the benches and watching.

Was she bound to be tortured? Was she destined to not have any loving parents?

Lucy strained herself from crying. No, she was a big girl! She was strong!... was she really?

Having enough of this, Lucy ran past the playground and spotted a lonely Sakura tree over a hill. Deciding that that would be her thinking spot she quickly ran towards it. She slowed down as she got close. Her eyes wide and looking at the massive tree.

"It looked so small from over the hill..." She silently spoke to herself. Walking to the gorgeous tree in wonder. She studied the roots and trunk. There was elegant curves and swirls on the bark making Lucy awe in amazement. She's seen a lot of trees in her old home. Sure, they were pretty, but dang! This one has got to be the most gorgeous of them all! Spotting a lower outstretched branch, Lucy decided to climb and explore in curiosity.

She was still a child.

Placing her hand on the bark she searched for any holes or such to firmly grasp and secure herself for the climb. Finding a couple she slowly lifted her body up, but ya know... Not everything goes your way. Apparently the bark was pretty smooth and slippery, and as she was reaching for the branch, Lucy gasped in shock, loosing her footing. Her quick reflexes grabbed the branch. And once again someone above was literally messing with her because the branch made a cracking sound and snapped. Her life flashed before her eyes, as she awaited her harsh landing.

A 'oof' was all that came out, when she landed on her butt. The branch dropped nearby missing her by a inch. Lucy puffed her cheeks in annoyance. She really wanted to sit on the tree branch.

She was about to stand up, but another snapping was heard. She looked up catching a blur of golden. Lucy squeaked in surprise when something landed on her lap.

Her eyes widened and her breath stopped for a second. In her lap was a golden egg with white splotches painting around the outer shell.

* * *

 **Well, that happened.**

 **Lol, but really Lucy's Exceed will finally appear, If some of you disagreed with the idea of her having one, i'm sorry! D: There were more votes on her having one! Gomen!**

 **I promise the next chapter will be longer. It will take a while to update. Because finals man!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! So as promised a longer chapter! Enjoy! It's pretty late, but I couldn't sleep. So what better way to pass the time than updating my story?! Anyways, back to the main thing at hand, and go read this chapter! :p**

* * *

Lucy stared wide-eyed at the egg that was sitting on her lap. She slowly moved her hands around it and picked it up. Turning it around and looking at every part of it.

"No way..." She said stunned at the object.

Putting the egg on the ground and standing up; she dusted herself off and picked it back up. Her bare hands touched the smooth surface of its hard shell; which shined in the sunlight. The beautifully colored egg seemed to give off a calm and happy aura. In which Lucy immediately picked up, and she liked it. Lucy started to cradle it, like it was some sort of actual baby. As she did that she could have sworn the egg glowed faintly in joy. Lucy blinked and shook her head; and looked at the egg closely.

"I could have sworn I saw it glow just now. Maybe it's my imagination." She shrugged, and looked at the beautiful view, that the hill gave with the egg in her arms. She briefly remembered her mother: Layla tell her something about eggs. Lucy hummed in thought, trying to remember what her mother had told her on that day she was raising the chicks that their hens laid. A smile creeped on Lucy's lips. Yes, she remembered now. That was a couple of days before she died, but it seemed like it was just yesterday that it happened.

* * *

 _"Momma momma!" Lucy shouted to a beautiful blonde woman; who was busy feeding some horses from their stables. Lucy was jogging towards her mother. She carried a gleeful face._

 _Layla turned her head in her daughters direction. She chuckled at her daughters antics, but was wondering on what she wanted. "Yes, Lucy? What is it?" She called to her daughter as she petted a black stallion that she was feeding. It nickered in delight from his mistress' touch._

 _Lucy stopped in front of her mother, panting softly. "The eggs hatched!" She jumped up with her small ams in the air. Lucy was jumping all around happily and chanting that the 'eggs hatched'. Layla giggled and grabbed her small child, carrying her in her slender arms. Lucy slightly pouted from being stopped from her jumping, but quickly hugged her mother. Layla pinched Lucy's cheek and smirked at the face her daughter made._

 _"Momma! That hurts!" Lucy whined as she tried to stop her mothers hand from getting to her other cheek. Layla laughed and the horses in the stables neighed in which sounded as they were laughing too. Lucy crossed her arms and huffed, finally giving up her attempts of stopping her mother's hands from pinching her cheek._

 _"Has Caspina told you about how eggs should be taken care of?" Lucy perked up at the mention of the dragon's name. Layla smiled and walked to a nearby bench._

 _"Kinda, she said that they're very delicate and should be cared for like a baby." Layla nodded at her child's response._

 _"Yes, that's true, but eggs should always be kept warm, and very well looked after." Lucy took in the information, she wondered why her mother brought up the topic of taking care of an egg. Layla seemed to have read Lucy's thought and stroked her hair._

 _"There's no reason on why I told you this, Lucy." She spoke in a sweet tone and continued to stroke her hair, "I just thought you should know, if you ever want to care for eggs." Lucy nodded and enjoyed being with her mother._

 _"Now how about we go care for some chicks?" Layla asked Lucy. Lucy grinned and hopped out of her mothers lap and ran to the chicken pen._

* * *

Lucy gave the egg a small hug. She silently thanked her mother, for she was right. She was going to care for an egg. Lucy gave a humorous chuckle.

"It's like you could see the future, momma." Lucy smiled as watched the baby blue sky in content. The soothing moment really put Lucy in ease. She secretly hoped that it would never end, but reality had other plans, and she knew. She still had to apologize to Natsu and head back the guild; and explain on how she got this egg in the process. Lucy sighed, making her way back to the guild.

"I wonder if you really are a dragons egg... If so, then how did you end up here?" She questioned, remembering Natsu's guess about his egg.

She obviously did not receive a response. It was more of a question to herself rather than the egg itself, and even if she did ask the egg it wouldn't respond either way. Lucy rubbed the shell of the egg, and enjoyed the feeling of its smooth surface. Lucy noticed that the egg was rather cold, so she quickly embraced it in a warm hug. it didn't take long to warm the egg, and she began to see the guild not too far away.

"Whatever you are, I hope to be friends with you! And you'll enjoy being in Fairy Tail with me!" She happily commented to the egg. As she neared the guild, she slightly jumped in surprise at the loud and angry voice of Natsu's reaching her ears from inside the building. She quickly hid behind the pillars, when she heard the boy slamming the doors open and rushing out the guild. Lucy silently thanked that he did not notice her. But she was curious on what got Natsu riled up like that.

"Natsu!" Lucy peeked from her hiding spot and saw Lisanna running after the fuming boy. She raised and eyebrow, now she was really curious on what happened in there. Once Lisanna and Natsu were gone she got out of her spot and walked into the guild. They seemed to look at her, especially the egg in her arms.

"So, what did I miss?" Gray rushed to her and inspected the egg. "Not much, and where did you get this?"

Lucy told him the story. She said it loud enough for the guild to hear. "That's it, really. But I saw Natsu leave the guild, and he was angry too. So what happened?" Gray told his story in which he received a smack on the head from Lucy when he finished.

He rubbed his head, "What was that for?"

"Gray, as much as I'm grateful for you defending me like that, but speaking of Igneel like that is a really sensitive topic to Natsu. I've only known Natsu for a couple of days, but I know that it's a pretty touchy topic to him." Lucy said to the raven haired boy. She understood why Natsu left angry. She probably would have done the same, honestly. Caspina disappearing was a really hard blow on her too, and with what Gray said made her worry for her pink haired friend.

Gray gave a solemn look, and sighed. "Maybe I did take it a little too far..." Lucy patted him; Gray gave small smile and followed her. She neared the table that Cana, Mirajane, Elfman, Levy, and the others were occupying.

"Hey, guys!" Lucy got their attention and greeted her back, even Mirajane greeted her!

"Where did you go Lu-lu?" Lucy looked at Levy with surprise.

"Lu-lu?"

Levy nodded with cute face. "Yeah, it's your new nickname!" Lucy giggled.

"I like it!" Levy eyes glistened and Lucy beamed. They would have hugged if it weren't for the egg in her arms.

* * *

Natsu grumbled angrily to himself. He was walking who knows where and was intent of not stopping anytime soon. He was so out of it that he didn't even notice Lisanna running after him and calling his name.

"Stupid Gray! I hate him!" Finally catching up to the fuming boy, Lisanna gently poked his shoulder. Natsu stopped and turned around with a scowl on his face at his follower, but it faded when he saw who it was.

"Oh hey, Lisanna." She panted from her from her run, but spoke.

"Don't be so angry, Natsu. Gray didn't mean what he said." She softly told the boy. Natsu grunted, but slowly nodded in agreement. Lisanna was right. He knew that Gray didn't mean it, but it still upset him. His eyes were slowly glistening, but it didn't stop the pain he felt. He tightened his grip on the white and blue egg in his arms.

Igneel.

That name, how he wished to see the great red dragon in which he called his father. How each time he closed his eyes; Nastu would hope that somehow he would magically appear in front of him when he opened them. Igneel meant the world to him, but was it the same to the dragon? Natsu hoped so. But it didn't stop the idea to crawl into his mind. He just wanted to find his 'father' and finally fill the empty part of himself. Show Igneel how strong he has gotten since his disappearance, and show the friends he has made. And show him how much he loved and missed him.

Lisanna watched Natsu silently. She knew he was thinking, but of what? She wanted to know. She couldn't help that she had a crush on the hot-headed pink haired boy! He was really cute and sweet once you got to know him. That's why she got so drawn to him in the first place. Lisanna cleared her throat, catching Natsu's attention.

"So where were you going, Natsu?" Her question actually got Natsu to think.

Where was he going? He looked around and noticed that they were pretty far from the guild. They were in the other side of town to be more exact. Natsu chuckled nervously and scratched his cheek. "I really don't know."

Lisanna sweat-dropped and face-palmed. She sometimes could not understand him. She guessed that was what made him so special and different. The white haired girl smiled and giggled. "So, can I help take care of the egg?" She got right to the subject; she actually wanted to take care of an egg.

Natsu on the other hand was caught off guard. He didn't expect Lisanna to ask that out of the blue like that. After a few moments he collected himself and replied to question.

"Um, yeah?" When he actually thought about it. He didn't have a clue on how to care for an egg or any sorts of animals for the matter. Although something in the back of his mind nagged at him to have someone else help him care for it. But he didn't know who! So he just dropped it, but it was still nagging at him. He watched as Lisanna face shined with her hands clasped.

"Thanks, Natsu!"

"Eh, no problem?" He didn't know why she was so happy, like she was _too_ happy. But dropping it, he held out the egg and examined it as it was some alien. "So how do I make it hatch?"

Lisanna stopped her bubbling and her jaw dropped. He wasn't serious? Right? Lisanna looked at Natsu's face for a sign that he was joking, but no, he was dead serious. She fell down anime style.

Natsu questioned the girls behavior. "Are you OK, Lisanna?"

"Y-yeah!" She quickly stood up, "But how do you not know how to care for a egg?" She quickly snatched it from Natsu arms and carried it.

"I was never taught or told how too!" He defended himself. It was the truth! Igneel never mentioned on how to care for animals or babies. He also never saw the reason to either.

Lisanna shook her head in a disproving matter and sighed. "First you have to warm the egg up, so it won't get cold." She told him and handed it back to him.

Natsu grinned, "Looks like I'm the right man for the job!" In a second Natsu was breathing fire onto the egg.

Lisanna's eyes bulged out, "Not like that, Natsu!" she quickly grabbed the egg from being cooked. And gave a frown to Natsu. "Jeez! We're trying to hatch it, not pooch it!"

Natsu crossed his arms and fell dejectedly, "Yeah, you're right."

"Sit back and let my magic do the job!" She twirled and a circle of magic surrounded her, "Takeover: Animal Soul!" She shouted and gave a wink. In a second she transformed into a giant bird.

"Woah! You're a bird!" Natsu exclaimed in amazement.

Lisanna smiled in pride and hugged the egg with her wings. "Me and my brother; and sister are experts on this sort of thing." She slowly lowered herself to Natsu.

He raised a brow at her. "Hop on! We gotta get back to the guild." He nodded and climbed on top of her back, making sure to grab hold of her feathers so he won't fall off. With out warning she dashed back to the guild, with an egg in her wings/arms, and a motion sickened Natsu on her back.

* * *

 **Gonna do a time skip soon! But, not too far ahead, j** **ust enough for a couple weeks for the hatching of Natsu and Lucy's eggs. After that then another. Which will be a long one. Hm, still deciding. I don't want the story having too many chapters on their childhood. Unless you guys like 'em. I will be happy to extend their child adventures together. Just let me know by pming me or in the reviews.**

 **Thank you and I'll you see next time!**

 **Aye sir! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**All fired up for this long chapter! It's not long like most, but it's long to me! SO enjoy~!**

* * *

Lisanna avoided several pedestrians on her way back. It was like a game in her head. Main goal? Try not to break, drop or kill any of her luggage or the people on the streets. So far she was doing excellent! She could practically see the guild building up ahead. She tried to ignore the fact that the boy she has a major crush on is practically dying from the motion. All she hoped for is that he didn't puke on her back. Giving a glance to her sick passenger, she snickered on what she saw.

There grasping her feathers in a really weak manner was a blue-faced Natsu. He was moaning and groaning on her back. It was a pretty pitiful sight, which made for the best black mail that she could use someday.

"Poor Natsu~!" She teased the boy. But all she got in reply were slurred words and groans. Lisanna laughed, and she almost dropped the egg in the process. Good thing she got a hold of herself and focused. Finally stopping outside of the guild's entrance; she turned her head nudging Natsu off. His hold on her feathers tightened sometime along the way, and it was hurting. With one final nudge which was quite ruff, because his grip increased and she winced. He swiftly fell off and face-planted on the hard cement. Lisanna transformed back to her original form with a 'poof', and rubbed her eyes that were brimming with tears, and carrying the large egg on her other arm.

"Ouch, Natsu. That really hurt." She playfully whined. Natsu just mumbled something from the ground. Lisanna giggled, as Natsu quickly jumped to his feet and walked into the guild as if nothing happened. "Ya know, Natsu." Natsu turned his head to the her as she walked next to him, carrying the egg. "Keep up that 'tuff guy' act, and you'll never get the girls to like you." He just grunted with pink painting his cheeks.

"Shut up, Lisanna! What do you know?!" He quickly replied, as he turned his head to the other direction, in hopes of hiding his face; the small image of Lucy flashing in his eyes made his face redden. Lisanna just giggled. Their conversation seemed to attract a certain blonde headed girl, and she ran up to them.

"Hey, Lisanna!" Lucy greeted happily to the short haired girl. Lisanna returned the greeting, and hugged Lucy with her free side.

"Hi, Lu-chan!" Lucy giggled, and released her hug.

"Seems that people have been changing my name a lot lately." She joked, causing Lisanna to laugh. Lucy glanced at Natsu, who was unusually quiet. She had to apologize to him. As much as she didn't want to end her chat with Lisanna, she had to do this.

"Ne, Lisanna?"

"Yeah, Lu-chan?"

"May I borrow Natsu for a moment? I need to speak to him." Lisanna glanced back and forth at the two of them, and was reminded of the fight they recently had and such. She quickly nodded and walked off to where her siblings were.

Natsu blinked, and avoided looking at Lucy. She seemed to notice, and she sighed. She quickly grabbed his hand and led him outside of the guild. He stiffened at their contact and was dragged outside.

Lucy let go of her fellow friend, "Natsu." She called to him, but he still avoided her gaze. He just tucked his face deep inside his large scarf in hopes of covering his flushed red face. Lucy raised a brow and gave a confused face. she just let it slide, and focused on her main goal.

"Natsu, I'm sorry about everything. I should have not done that to you, and I'm really really sorry." Natsu looked at her with a glint of guilt in his eyes.

Finally opening his mouth to speak to her, "Lucy, I should be sorry. You had every right to hit, and yell at me. I know, I should not have done that to you... Or anyone." Lucy beamed and hugged the fire-eater with joy.

"Thank you, Natsu!" She exclaimed and hugged the boy to death. Natsu on the other hand was having a hard time containing his blush and racing heart. To say that he was in bliss was a understatement. He felt his stomach and chest flutter.

What was this feeling?

The way her touch that was so friendly in her eyes made him feel like he would faint any second had really affected him, or the way she smiled causing her chocolate brown eyes to shine brightly around him or at him; always made his knees weak and always give off a blush. What was she doing to him in such a short time they've known each other?! What was this feeling? Or emotion as they call it. He slowly hugged her back with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Whatever it was, he did not hate it. No, no! Far from that. He actually liked it, and welcomed it. It was like a warm blanket enveloping them. He noticed, that it somewhat felt like Igneel's flames or his body heat. The thought of his 'father' here with them would be pretty awkward and yet somehow comforting as well.

He chuckled, and let go of his contact with her, to his disappointment. She didn't seem fazed at all, she just gave him one of her brightest smiles. His breath hitched.

 _'Just what are you doing to me, Luce?'_

"Oh! Natsu!" She tugged his scarf.

"Yeah, Luce?" Lucy mumbled under her breath 'what's up with all the nicknames?' he could hear her say with his sensitive hearing and he gave a cheeky grin.

She shook her head, and rocked back 'n forth on her feet with a happy expression of awesome news. "Guess what I found when I was walking!" Natsu stroked his chin and had a question mark hovering over his head. "A good restaurant you could treat me with?" He offered, but she quickly punched his arms in a playful manner.

"No!"

He smirked, and guessed again. "A awesome dragon stuffy for me?" Now she just glared at him. He laughed.

"Well, I give up? Unless it is a dragon stuffy!" Lucy just chortled. She placed her hands on her hips, and 'tsked'.

"No, Natsu it's nothing for you." He slumped at her words, but was still curious on what she had found that made her so excited.

"So what did you find?"

"I'll show ya!"

She dragged him back inside the guild towards the table which Lisanna resided at. Natsu noticed the youngest Struass sibling was currently gushing over something on the table, but it was hidden from their view because Gray's body was blocking him from seeing it. Lucy let go of his hand tapped his rival's shoulder and he smiled at her. Natsu felt a sudden wave of protectiveness. It seems to happen every time they near each other. He watched intently as Gray and Lucy exchanged words, and Gray glanced at the fire dragon slayer and looked back at Lucy nodding. Lucy leaned forward on the table. Her movements covering her upper body with Gray's that was still blocking the thing that Lucy found; her upper body finally appeared and she carried a large golden egg in her arms. Natsu gaped and his eyes bulged out in shock.

Lucy beamed and skipped to him. She held out the white spotted egg for him to hold. "H-how did you find one?" He was shocked, questions bubbled in his head. Lucy just sniggered, and petted the shell. He finally got hold of the egg and gazed at it. It was like his, but it was yellow with white splotches instead of weird blue claw marks.

"I was walking and I saw this beautiful Sakura tree, and I went to go climb it, and I fell. After that another branch broke and this little guy fell down."

"How did you know it's a guy?!" Natsu looked at the egg and looked at every area of it's shell to find the source of its gender. Lucy rubbed her temples.

"It's a figure of speech, Natsu."

Gray took the egg from his grasp. "Yep, I'm going to help Lucy hatch it." Natsu immediately glared at Gray. He felt the strange possessive feeling again.

"Why? Pervert?"

"I'm not a pervert!" The ice wizard quickly deposited the egg in Lucy's arms before fighting the idiotic pyro.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Cana timidly called to Gray, covering her eyes along with the other female members.

Gray looked down and jumped three feet into the air and quickly scrambled to find his missing clothes. Natsu just cackled in amusement. Lucy lowered the egg from her face and opened her eyes, seeing as the coast was clear from the image of the nude boy.

"What's so wrong with Gray helping me hatch the egg?" She honestly wanted to know. Natsu seemed to be very upset about it for some reason.

Natsu crossed his arms and turned his back on her. "Because he's a pervy popsicle!"

Lucy had a question mark floating on her head. Was that really his excuse? Baka. "I don't think so. He's actually really nice to me. And since Lisanna was helping you out, he decided to help me." Natsu felt the pang in his heart. What was happening to himself?! His emotions were out of control!

Lucy couldn't help but feel jealous at Lisanna. She beat her to her own idea. But she didn't hate the girl, she was too much like a sister to hate her! She was now feeling selfish in her own thoughts and mentally kicked herself and scolded her brain. Lucy gave a annoyed grunt and slapped her forehead. What is she thinking? Why would she be jealous?! She didn't like Natsu like that!

The boy who was in her current thoughts gave a worried face at her.

Great! She probably looked like a-

"Weirdo! Are you OK?" Natsu poked her. She bathed in the shocking moment, he literally took the name from her mind with out realizing it! She blinked when a tan hand was being waved in front of her face. Getting out her trance, "Huh? What happened?"

"Yeesh, you space-case. You just dozed off there and ignored me!"

"O-oh! Sorry, Natsu!" She stuttered with pink tinting her face. "What was it that you were asking?"

Natsu grumbled, lifting his scarf up to his mouth, his onyx eyes diverting from her and focusing on something else. "I was wondering..." Lucy blinked, she actually didn't catch what he said!

"What?"

He hid in his scarf more deeper, and he looked too adorable doing so! Wait! Ah! Stop it!

"I was wondering if you..." Okay, now this was irritating her. She couldn't hear him!

"Natsu, I can't hear you. Speak up!"

"If you could help me raise the egg with Lisanna!"She titled her head. That was it? Wow. Why did Natsu get so worked up about it, was it somehow embarrassing to him?

As much as she would like, she had to take care of her own. And she did not ditch friends. "I'll do it." His face lit up, "unless Gray comes and my egg too."

"Your egg obviously can, but not Gray!"

"Then I won't do it." It was simple. Why can't he understand that? I don't know why they hate each other so bad.

Natsu growled, grunted, and huffed. Finally giving in. It didn't help that Lucy gave him a puppy dog stare with a begging face. How was she able to do that?! "Fine!"

Lucy grinned, "Thanks, Natsu!"

He sighed defeated. She always got her way!

* * *

 ***With Natsu and Lisanna***

A couple hours after his agreement with Lucy, they both stated that they would meet in a clear area from where they found her. Natsu was leading the way, somewhat happy and disappointed at the same time. Sure, he didn't like Gray that much, and the feelings are mutually returned. But Lucy said she would not agree if he did not come. Does she like him?

A soft throbbing sensation made him instantly cover his heart. He looked down at the left side of his chest. Why was his heart hurting? Was it because of Lucy possibly liking Gray? Natsu wasn't educated on certain emotions yet. But he knew how sadness and anger felt like, but not this. It was like some sort of pressure... Or someone squeezing your heart. Igneel only told him so much, and half of the time he didn't listen to his talks. Which usually resulted in him being whacked or burnt. And now he regretted not listening to the wise fire dragon.

"Ne, Natsu?" Lisanna's soft an gentle voice called him.

"Yeah?" He didn't stop walking to his destination, not even glancing at her.

"Are you, Ok?" He just nodded, as he continued to trek into the forest. He slowed his pace enough for his white haired companion to keep up. His eyes caught a glimpse of the egg in her arms. She's carried it long enough, it's my turn. Stopping her briefly, and leaning towards her.

"N-Natsu?!" Stuttering and her pale face growing bright red; her sapphire eyes wide-eyed. She clutched the egg in her chest at Natsu closing in. She shivered as she felt his hands on hers which were holding the egg.

"Um, Lisanna?" The boy asked awkwardly.

"Y-yes, N-n-natsu?" Natsu tugged at her wrist lightly.

"Can you let go? It's my turn to carry the egg." In a instant Lisanna released the egg, and distanced herself from the boy. Hiding her burning face of embarrassment.

* * *

 ***With Gray and Lucy***

Lucy wrapped the egg with a red blanket she previously used when she was still at her mansion... With her dad...

Lucy shuddered at the mere thought of her father. Gray mistaken her shudder for coldness rather than fear and offered her his jacket, but Lucy declined with a genuine smile, obviously happy that he cared for her well being. Her fingers traced the corners of the soft blanket. It wasn't really big; more of the size for a newborn, but Lucy kept it with her where ever she went, she has had it ever since. Her mother told one day, that she actually made the blanket herself. Lucy finding that it should be kept a tradition; started to make a new blanket. With the help of Katy of course. After their agreement with Natsu on meeting here she dragged Gray to the small house by the East Forests' entrance. Where Katy became surprised by their sudden visit, but didn't seemed bothered with it. After she heard about Lucy's motive to make a new blanket; Katy's eyes shined and she happily gave brief instructions of making one; the young girl even let Lucy pick the fabric of her choosing. A pale forest green colored fabric caught her attention, and so she grabbed it.

Lucy had some experience of sewing, knitting and such. Living with maids and a mother who loved doing it as a hobby. But, it wouldn't make the time to make one any lesser. The sun was setting. She and Gray sat close to each other in wait of their other two friends.

* * *

A couple of more minutes of waiting. Natsu and Lisanna finally arrived.

"Finally!" Gray hopped off the rock and stretched. Lucy also stretched with him, humming in bliss from the resounding 'pops' from her back.

"What took you guys so long?" He sounded rather irritated for waiting so long, and he wanted a explanation. He and Lucy got here no problem. And they went to Katy's house; which was half way across the other side of town! And they still made it before them!

"What's it to ya? Ice princess?!" Natsu butted heads with the boy and a spark ignited between the two raging males. Lucy calmly walked to Lisanna with her egg. She handed it to her, and walked towards the two boys. Lucy's focus was the egg in Natsu's arms. She quickly stepped between them and pushed them apart by adding force to their chest with her hands.

"Stop!" Lucy's stern voice was enough to cause silence for good minute or more. She quickly took the oval object out of the pink haired boy, and walked back to Lisanna.

"Good thinking, Lucy!" In which Lucy nodded. She then turned back to the two fighting males. A tick appeared on her head. The blonde girl was obviously getting tired of their fights, and finally decided to shut them up for the next few days or for good, if that's possible.

"Shut it! You ugly snowman!"

"Make me, fire-fart!"

a round of punches were thrown.

"Is that all you got?"

"Oh-"

Interrupted with two large blows to the stomach, both boys crashed to the ground flinching from the unsuspecting punch. Only groans of pain were heard. Lucy dusted her hands with a satisfied face. "I don't get why you two always fight, but it's getting on my nerves." She glared at Natsu, who gulped in return," You're late, and when you get here, you prepare a fight with a egg in your hands?!" Natsu shrunk in fear.

"Gomen, Lucy!"

Lucy paid no heed to his apology and then glared at Gray. "And you should know better!"

"H-hai!" He exclaimed nervously. **(A/N: Lucy is scary o_o)**

* * *

 **I would go farther, but i'm gonna have to end it there! Oh, and don't worry. Laxus and Lucy will have a sibling bond moment, just not now, but soon. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
